<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abducted by EnEss_Caity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742354">Abducted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity'>EnEss_Caity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abducted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Robot/Human Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abducted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Party / The Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There wasn't much for Crypto at the Game after parties. It was either teams who got knocked fast had excess energy to be grumpy, or the exhausted championship team, sleepily sending cheers to the rest of their competitors. People, drinking, personal conversations- none of these called to Crypto. After the half-hearted winner's speech released the crowd, he always found a way to slip out to an empty balcony. This time it wasn't empty. And this time, he was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gibraltar smiled that wide, warm smile. Crypto felt that slow heavy thump in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's the english word for radiant again? Whatever- it doesn't matter. Say something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Evening”, cool tone slipping from his lips. The man nodded back, enthusiastically, “You're tellin’ me bruddah!” From his tired tone, it was apparent that he was in the winners circle today, and well into his celebration. Crypto suddenly wished he didn't deny the drink Mirage had offered him earlier, he wanted that liquid courage for right now. “You played well today, Gibraltar.”, he assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was the opposite of what he expected from someone who’d apply for a blood sport. They had been on the same squad a few times previously. Each Game, Crypto had lost his breath when Gibraltar’s voice boomed through his comms - not accounting for a successful game, or an impressive showing of his abilities. He begged himself to not let this crush consume him. But it was too late. There was nothing he could do once he realized his feelings for the self-professed Fortress. He was brought back to the conversation at hand, Gibraltar shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! None of that Callsign stuff! That's Makoa to you, hey?” he insisted from behind the mouth of his beer. The dim light of the balcony helped disguise the red that spread across Crypto’s face. “Ya. I can do that.” He let his smile touch his words, which Gibraltar relaxed at. He had to remind himself that Gib- Makoa appreciated emotions from his conversation partners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. You can call me Hyeon.” He said, and attempted a smile. After Makoa held out his hand for a shake, Crypto smiled for real. “Nice to make your acquaintance, Hyeon.” They shook, and Crypto ignored the tingling in his hand - the human half of it at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’a cute name.” he said after a beat had settled between them. “If you don't mind me saying.” Makoa looked at him square in the face. Even Crypto could tell his question was more than a question. He knew it was a gentle push of boundaries, if Crypto would mind compliments from someone who was out. “I don’t mind. Your name is… lovely too.” he hoped the right message went back to Makoa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Season ends tomorrow.” He said, giddy, but tired. Crypto wasn’t sure what this subject change meant for their conversation. Had he messed it up so fast? Makoa’s voice was low, like light thunder far away, “Maybe I could see you? Outta the games, y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… would like that very much.” He simply replied. Butterflies in his stomach and smile plastered on so wide it hurt. “I’m not doing anything tomorrow”, he offered. “Then thats that. Itsa date, Hyeon.” he almost whispered. Crypto hadn't ever heard his voice so low. It wasn't out of shame or embarrassment. It was pure contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, he’d finally escaped from the party and began his somewhat long walk home. He was happy to walk, the cool night air soothing his red hot skin. He let his smile stay on his face, sure that he looked mad from the outside. Indulging himself, he found the last cigarette in the pack he always kept in his bag, lit it and took a long drag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll quit after this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Makoa probably has a strong opinion about smoking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He followed the streets back home, and then changed course. Force of habit from his years on the run - don't take similar paths- especially when walking home. He padded through alleys both familiar and unfamiliar. Not like he was itching to get to his door anyway. It's not like he would be able to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ground out the cigarette into the brick of a building, and pocketed the butt. Another habit, never leave possible DNA behind. He mused to himself that he must have 30 more rules that might seem crazy if you’ve never been hunted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would Makoa think of my ‘rules’?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He refused to travel down that route of thoughts, it always ended in a panic attack anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to be happy, if just until his date. His mind raced with outfit options, conversation topics - and as if on queue, his phone buzzed. He looked at the display and saw it was Makoa, offering a time and address. He was out of breath from a text alone. Trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough to distract him from the sound of footsteps and the sharp prick that hit his upper arm. Faster than he could have ever reacted, he was barreling face first to the black asphalt of the alley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt pain as his eyebrow and cheekbone collided with the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he felt nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Room / The Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crypto knew this ache - from once before when he’d got his eye augmentation. But that pain was nothing compared to this. His orbital bones were screaming for him to wake up. As hard as he tried, he couldn't oblige. His dreamy thoughts slid from mild panic to floating nonchalance. He knew the room was bright even though he could not open his eyes. Sometimes it was so concentrated he thought he was staring directly into the sun. What was this place? </p>
<p>Unable to move, but not feeling restrained. <em> I must be drugged. </em> He thought to himself, unaffected. <em> Vulnerable. </em> Panic bubbling back <em> . Where am I? Have they gotten to me? </em> He begged his arms to move but the lethargy would not let them budge. He sent all of his energy to his limbs, just testing out if he could tense the muscles. When it worked, he nearly screamed. </p>
<p>The ache that shocked his system had told him he’d been bedridden at least a week. </p>
<p><em> Why aren't I dead yet? </em> He asked, over and over again. Each time he returned to this horrible state of semi-consciousness he asked. It’s intent ranged from suspicion, to pleading. This was misery. And he wanted to be put out of it. </p>
<p>No, no he didn’t. He wanted the safety of home, the friendship he’d found in the Games. He wanted closure for Mila. He wanted to go on that date. With Gibraltar. No- Makoa. He told him to call him “Makoa”. Crypto might have said that out loud, but before he could confirm that, a new flush of somewhat cold liquid filled his arm. He slipped away with only one name on his lips.  </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothingness. As horrible as the constant ache had been, Crypto begged for it back. He couldn't register any feeling at all right now. No pain, no comfort, none of the drugs’ effects, no heat from the lights above, nor cold from the air of the room hitting his arms. He felt that, mechanically, his eyes were open, but nothing registered. Crypto knew this is a moment that would normally be spent with a racing heart and lungs not getting enough air. Neither of those were felt either. His mind went black like his eyes ... as if he was being taken offline…</p>
<p>He stirred again, this time with functioning vision. He focused his eyes forward, and noticed a display projected across his view; light green numbers blipped away, tiny topographic shapes traced the floor and wall, a small crosshair stayed centered. </p>
<p>He managed to look down at himself and screamed, loudly. </p>
<p>There was nothing familiar about his form now. Stark white plating barely covering a completely open chassis. Wires, a false rib cage, some alloy hinges. This was not his body, though he was the pilot. The display in his new eyes blinked with five horrid words: </p>
<p>
  <em> Consciousness Upload: Successful. <br/>Welcome, <strong>Crypto</strong>! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The Text / The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoa's mounting worry over where Crypto had disappeared to has him call in a care package.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyeon had missed their date. And then Makoa’s text. And a phone call. And the next full day of phone calls. Makoa paced his home in a desperate manner, almost determined to wear grooves into the wood floors. He was angry at first that someone could be so rude as to stand him up - let alone someone he thought was making goo-goo eyes at him the entire previous season. Then he felt tired embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he was hovering between “Well, forget him.” and “I should get the SARAs guys together to find him.” He talked himself off of that <em>particular</em> ledge thinking about how his friends would chastise him, saying he was a hopeless romantic - which was an understatement. The man who had Makoa’s heart wanted for nothing, and all of his friends would playfully poke fun at that. So what if he cared so much. So what if he doted on his boyfriends. And so what if he would go to the ends of the earth for them. </span>
</p><p><span>But... Hyeon was not his boyfriend. He wasn't even his dinner guest. The gentle cold of that thought struck deep into his heart. </span><em>Forget him, Mak. </em>He thought bitterly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After  nearly two weeks, Hyeon was still monopolizing his thoughts. And so he texted Ajay Che, the mender of all wounds - especially hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Makoa:</b>
  <span> Ajay, I need some help. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ajay:</b>
  <span> Oh do you now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoa:</b>
  <span> Yes. You HAVE to keep this between us, alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ajay:</b>
  <span> I was busy but suddenly I have nothing but time. Gossip. Now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoa:</b>
  <span> This involves the most secretive person we know. I'm not fooling around, Ajay. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ajay:</b>
  <span> Lips. Sealed. Beans. Spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He writes and re-writes his message. It takes all of his brainpower to keep the details minimal. Eventually Ajay receives a text back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Makoa:</b>
  <span> I asked Crypto on a date. He totally stood me up. I haven’t heard from him in a week. I can’t stop thinking about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as little dots danced along Ajay’s side of the screen, she was typing and typing away. He laughed to himself, imagining her on the other side of the line, furious on Makoa’s behalf. Talking to her was certainly helping already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a text, Ajay’s contact photo popped up, for a video call. Makoa straightened a bit, ready to hear her rant in person, he answered smiling. She was NOT smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aj- Woah woah whats with that face?” he furrowed his brow, concerned. She sighed heavily. “Makoa, are you alone? Can anyone hear ya?” he heard a shake in her voice he was not used to. “Whats wrong, Ajay? Yes- Yes I am.” He remembered to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her voice to a whisper, which made both parties lean into their phone cameras. “I will get fired if you repeat dis. Ya hear me, Gibs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in response, not having the sense to verbally promise. She continued, “Have ya heard of Hammond Robotics?” She started slowly, “They’re sponsoring the Games this next season.” He nodded. This conversation route was not making sense, he just needed her to get to her point. “They… assigned me for some training. Learning about taking medical care of- well… robot-human hybrids.” She spit it out of her mouth like she was disgusted by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sent through medical videos of these horrible.. creations. To teach me how to administer first aid in the ring, ya know. They’re gonna be sending these things into the Games wit’ us, Makoa.” He leaned back. This certainly was news that would get the hacker out of his thought patterns. His eyebrows went up as high as possible, he exhaled and nodded. “Ajay, it sounds like these are really hittin’ ya hard. Do you have to continue the courses? Maybe threaten to quit?” He immediately started to find ways to comfort his friend but she shook her head at him. When she opened her eyes again there was a fresh shine on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Makoa. These videos of these things. One of them was… him.” Her voice broke on the last word. “It was Crypto on the table.” she said, not to Makoa, but to herself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The Spiral / The Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days following his realization were rough to say the least. He’d all but assaulted every one of the attendants sent into his cell to check on his assimilation. After the third nose break, and his 4th forced shut down, they only sent MRVN units in. </p><p>They hadn’t ever bothered Crypto before, MRVNs were common on Gaia growing up. He even considered Pathfinder to be a non-threat by the end of his first season. But now, these robots made him on edge - their all-white paint jobs, the flashy Hammond logo adorning their chests, their chattering about the weather. “How would I know about the weather, <em> gajja </em>? You won't let me go.” he spat out louder than he meant to, not used to his new method of speech yet. </p><p>His new voicebox was located deep in his open chest, the design of his new body was vulgar. The hollow of his throat was now literal - only silver alloy rings to suggest what had been the column of his neck. Plating mimicked muscle groups like pecs, biceps - similarly built to how he looked before. <em> Before... </em> It hurt to think back to his real body - even after the heavy modifications it was still <em> his </em>. A home he could never return to. Is that the horrible pattern he will keep falling into? Finding happiness only to have it torn from him? The corners of his eyes stung with tears, still he welcomed the feeling from the only organic flesh he had left. </p><p>The bot chattered away not paying him any mind. The diagnostic device it had been using disconnected from his chest, and with that he was left alone. </p><p>-</p><p>Days had passed, and his anger and lashing out stopped being a comfort, so instead he tried to gather intel. The robots checking on him had let slip information here and there after gentle leading. He’d been brought to Hammond and dumped into this body. He was still addressed as Crypto - meaning these people knew he was a Legend and more importantly <em> didn’t </em> know he was Tae Joon Park.</p><p>It was a particularly chatty MRVN that spilled a crucial detail: He still was going to compete in the Apex Games, but as a Hammond creation. If he still had a stomach, it would have emptied at the thought. Hammond, IMC, the Syndicate. All in bed together, and now, inside of him. He was essentially a billboard for this company.</p><p>Desperation for the new season of the Games was almost the only thing on Crypto’s mind. That and the thought of his fellow competitors seeing him for the first time. What did he want more? Freedom from his white-wall and glass cell - or to hide away from his only hope at a new life? He thinks of Makoa again, for the thousandth time. He wanted to see him. So much. He also never wanted to discover the look on his face when he saw what Hammond had done. It would kill Crypto to see that. The only person he trusted, the only one he wanted to know his real name, the only one that had brought a new emotion besides fear in the past 5 years. </p><p>-</p><p>One desperate night he started on a plan. He took a stray couple of wires from inside his chest, ones that didn't seem too important. The night-shift MRVN came into his cell and he played nice. Once the thing was close enough, he disarmed the diagnosis device from its grip, and used the spare wires to force the poor MRVN into a reboot state. Wasting no time- he had maybe a minute - he popped the robot’s chest panel off and plugged the device into its motherboard. It’s screen booted up first, and Crypto smiled for the first time in weeks. He was running on some buzzing feeling that reminded him of adrenaline, and he found the only information he was looking for. The MRVN’s speaker clicked to life, and rang. </p><p>Makoa’s voice came through, riddled with static, and a slightly compressed, “Hello? Who is this?”</p><p>“Makoa.” Crypto spoke aloud, his voice from his own speaker was steadier than he thought it would be. Your words can't get caught in your throat if you don't have one. </p><p>“H-HYEON?” The man's voice was drowning in desperation, begging for an answer. “Dat’s you right?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, its me.” He was enamored with his tone, had Makoa worried about him this whole time? Should he feel elated? Guilty? “Makoa, I'm okay, I was taken.” </p><p>“I-I know, Hyeon.” He sounded like he was breathing for the first time in years, “I’ve been trying to get to you -” sharp crackling overtook the speaker, but returned, “-was worried -” Crypto placed both hands on the MRVN as if he could will it to connect clearer, he slapped the thing’s chest, he shook it. </p><p>“Makoa I can't hear you -” he heard the panic in his own voice, he felt oddly removed from the sensation without a rapidly-beating heart in his ears, “Makoa!? I’ll find you. I'll find you when we’re back in the Games, alright? <em> Yagsog halge. </em>” He soothed them both.</p><p>With that, the MRVN’s programming had initialized again and it came back online. “A Hug? For Me?” a tinny voice rang out, its head cocked to the side. Crypto released the thing and set it’s panel back into place. </p><p>“How long until the new season?” He asked, backing away and sitting on his table, allowing the machine to take his vitals. It did without hesitation, seemingly unaware that it had just been a makeshift phone.</p><p>“Two More Days, Crypto! We Are Rooting For You!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: The Door / The Drone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crypto is allowed to return to his home, but the setting is a catalyst for realizations he'd rather not have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Crypto sees and reflects on his new body a TON in this chapter - its framed as dysmorphia /dysphoria so please read at your own risk. It ends on a less sour note though :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as crypto booted up the next morning, it was a whirlwind of Hammond representatives, being hurried into a small shuttle, and figuratively dumped onto the doorstep of his temporary housing in Solace City. He had been too distracted to notice that they had returned the coat and bag he had the night he was taken. Frozen in front of the metal door, he had nearly forgotten what the next step was. <em> My keys </em>. He found the thought in his busy mind. Patting his pockets until he heard the jingle of his keychain. </p>
<p>Stepping through the door and seeing his familiar surroundings was like a lightning rod to a storm cloud. A direction, something to put this nervous energy into.  He just slipped right back to his patterns from before. He remembered one of his rules: <em> Secure the perimeter </em>. He checked every window, each door, and all the corners of his small home. He found no one, and no bugs, no strange monitoring devices. Okay, maybe he could handle this.</p>
<p>He walked into his bedroom, he had the thought of needing to shower - always finding the hot water a comfort after an intense day. But… wait…? He turned to the mirrored closet doors. Cold electricity coursed through his system. Realizing he hadn’t seen a full body reflection in a month he was met with a sight for which he thought he had prepared. He was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He traced his face with his ugly notched mechanical fingers, the edges that were still skin were warmer than he thought possible. The schism in his chest made him feel exposed, the wires coursing over his arms made him feel fragile, the hinges that replaced his sacrum and hips brought a disgust he couldn't rival on his worst day. His legs were bent, curving in just the wrong way, making him feel like a skeleton that had been installed wrong. In the reflection he looked into his own eyes, and they were a strangers’. </p>
<p>Mismatched hardware,  pupils of different sizes, one surrounded by a mess of synthetic skin and silver alloy, and both glowing a kind of yellow that struck Crypto with the thought of ‘caution’. His jawline had changed already but not to this degree. Wrapped in strips of silver metal and carbon-fiber triangles, bleeding back into his hairline and around his head. It was an insult to call him a “cyborg” - what part of the human known as Tae Joon was left here? Some freckled skin, his familiar nose, a pouting upper lip?  He looked away at last, unable to stand the furious noise of the fan attempting to keep his processor from overheating. </p>
<p>Walking into his kitchenette instead he paused again. <em> You don't have a stomach. Monsters don't eat </em>. Even after taking his body from him, placing him in this new form, containing him for a month - the cruelest part by far was to let him loose back into his life, expecting him to pick it back up like that. </p>
<p>He opted to just sit in the small modest living area. He stared at the display in the wall, and waved his hand. The news played on the screen and he was content to sit there and not think his own thoughts. </p>
<p>He stayed like that until dusk came, the sun setting on Solace made his home burn with a warm, welcoming orange glow that made him think of Makoa Gibraltar. Sun incarnate. He had promised to find him once the Apex Complex was reopened for the season. But now, after seeing himself like this… he wanted to spare Makoa’s eyes. He saw the tears welling in his vision and he let them fall. Hitting wires all the way down.  </p>
<p>Another few hours had passed and he noticed an upgraded feature, he had no trouble seeing in the dark. He hasn't bothered to flip the lights on. It was late, according to the HUD in his eyes. He’d fallen into the pattern of taking himself offline after the night-shift attendants saw to him in the Hammond facility, It was too much to stay awake for full days and nights in that place. But he guessed that he didn't really need to ‘sleep’ anymore. Nightmares were not an issue for a month, and he had been grateful for that at least, since now he had more fuel than ever before. Instead of continuing this self pity pattern Crypto stood for the first time in hours and moved to his workshop. He was struck with the thought that he hadn’t used his drone in some time. Would it still work? He might have to create and install an entire suite of new programming to get the damn thing hooked up to his new array. He sighed, half-frustrated for the new homework and half-relieved for something to do.</p>
<p><em> Old patterns are good, I’ll put on some music and get to work </em>. He plugged his phone into a dock, the battery had entirely drained since he hadn’t been able to use it. He turned it on and was flooded by old notifications. Calls, texts, emails, apps. Crypto watched his screen flicker with the banners for what felt like half an hour. The only ones he cared about all bore the name Gibraltar. He flipped through all of them. Every single one. Each one grew in concern, and the stomach churning feeling of Makoa worrying about him was intoxicating. Slight guilt, eclipsed by selfish happiness. Crypto was still very much enamored with this man. This was going to be tough. He wouldn't dare break his promise to Makoa now, and he would take any consequences that came with being able to soothe the man's mind. He just hoped that the fortress was stronger than himself. </p>
<p>He broke his thoughts off there, and set to freeing his drone from the secure safe in his workshop. It had been on the charger for the whole stint and whirred to life happily. He smiled at its cute beeps, thinking back to that little A.I. program it ran and it’s author, Mila.</p>
<p>Her smiling face was clearer in his mind now more than ever, seemingly a byproduct from the SSD managing his memories - it was like he pulled a photo up. Her scrunch-nosed laugh, her teasing voice, that brilliant brain, and big heart. He brought up as many memories as he could, suddenly acknowledging that without lungs he would no longer induce a panic attack recalling her.</p>
<p>Allowing himself to remember, and soothing music humming through his stereo, he found a tranquility he thought he lost. He worked through the night, drone beeping away, not feeling so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Return / The Confidant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crypto finds out some of the other season's new additions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His all nighter was a success, he came out of it with a functioning drone, and even got a little extra distance out of the radio system thanks to the state of the art receivers Hammond fitted him with. Dawn arrived meaning he had to leave for the Apex Complex. He was determined not to let himself slip into a critical spiral from looking at himself in the mirror again. He left the house with only his jacket, jumpkit, drone, and a trusty concealed weapon. He left the house hours earlier than usual, he refused to board a train with staring strangers, and since he didn't have muscles to fatigue any longer - he walked. It was several miles from his side of the city to the Arena, but his pace was set and arrived earlier than expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing through security without a hitch caught his attention - Hammond really had cleared this cyborg situation with the game runners… That only solidified Crypto’s ideas about how evil they were.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The massive plot of the complex was already teeming with fans, press, and even a few of the other Legends’ personal guests, Crypto opted for the lesser populated areas and slipped into the Dropship dock. Checking behind him for any stragglers or nosey un-authorized fans, he thought about how he hadn’t ever seen the place so busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helluva season start, huh?” A familiar voice softly called to him. No matter how long he took to turn around and face Anita, he would not have been ready for the sight he held. “Hey C.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Bangalore, his colleague, somedays his respected squadmate, other days his fearsome enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also Not Bangalore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same way he was Not Tae Joon, she was a plastic and metal impostor. Her dark skin was marked with two neon notches that brought war paint to mind. The angles of her face now sported lines where the synthetic skin wrapped around plates. Her eyes were a blazing blue, and her hair matched, Some alloy bits surrounded her temples. It made her face look like a mask of strength. Her jacket was open displaying her chest encased in a carbon fiber armor plating. If Crypto hadn’t known exactly what went into this new body, he’d gladly call her a piece of art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood staring for longer than he ever had dared before. But her expression was soft, her eyes scanning - literally- his reaction. She went to open her mouth, the corners of which had seams.  She decided to give him another minute to adjust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally gathered his thoughts enough to whisper, “They got you too. Bangalore I’m - I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? What are you sorry for? S’not like you did this.” She held a gloved hand up to her jaw, almost showing it off, like she <em>liked it</em>. She smiled at him, she seemed so at ease. How could she be?, “What’s wrong, C, not liking your upgrade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at her words, they made no sense, she was happy to be changed? Did… she agree to it? “Was this something you wanted?” he could recall the feeling of nausea at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between you and me, I was training for the season and took a nasty dive. Don’t worry- I broke the fall with my spine. Then the sham shield game runners came through to my hospital room asking me, ‘Would you want to walk again?’ she lifted one corner of her split cheek in a humorless chuckle, “I took the offer without a thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile dropped when she understood the implication of Crypto asking that question. “Wait, you… didn’t sign up for your stay in the robo-spa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his chassis already being made of cold metal, he felt a shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. They took me. From the street. I… I was kidnapped.” He’d been alone with his thoughts for too long. Even before this change. He was weak, and he spilled his story to Anita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comparing their stories, she was taken aback by his account - he sounded like a captive. Her experience was closer to any plain old surgery recovery complete with fresh flowers in her suite changed daily. When it was all said, Anita stood to her full height and took Crypto into an embrace that was well-intentioned, but only reminded him of his lack of nerve endings. He almost welled up from being both touched and starved - he stopped himself from letting any tears fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita was the softest he’d ever seen her be towards him. Sure she was usually barking commands about the ring, and countdowns - but she had this side he’d never seen of her. She had an expression on her face that Crypto couldn't place until she spoke, “You’re uh… the first Legend i've seen today. I’m not sure how they’ll all take… this.” She’d just voiced the only thing that was weighing on his heart since he woke- </span>
  <em>
    <span>booted</span>
  </em>
  <span> up this morning. His head snapped up and he looked into her eyes, letting the worry paint his face. “Yeah, me too.” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scratched an itch in her hair that really could not have existed as she visibly contemplated her next words. Her eyes flicked to Crypto’s and she sighed, “You think Lifeline has a thing for cyborgs?” She laughed, the tension was audible. Crypto looked into his palms, hinged, notched, synthetic. He spoke in a voice so low he barely registered it himself, “Maybe. What about Gibraltar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer, just gave his back a few pats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, not talking. She was a pillar of strength, and he was a few uneasy thoughts from a cave in. What snapped him out of it was the arrival of another legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imposing figure of Caustic made his way to the hangar. He passed the pair, and Crypto made the mistake of looking up at him. The scientist made the most interested face, looking from Anita to him. He passed by without a word, but saw him pull a recording device out of his pocket, which he spoke into for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first busybody, Not so bad.” Bangalore laughed to herself. “I think they’re all going to be like that. I think the only person I’ll have to punch is Witt. He’s got a mouth faster than his brain.” Crypto rolled his eyes at the thought of the jokes he’d be the butt of, especially if they’re slung from Mirage. It kind of made him feel better to think about something so ordinary; rolling eyes at bad jokes, cooking up clever comebacks that might stun the trickster into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the legends, just as Bangalore had warned, were surprised but kept to themselves. One by one, they trickled into the locker area. Then, in walked a duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoa dwarfed Lifeline as they crossed the threshold of the room. Had he always been that tall? And so loose and carefree? He let out a laugh at something Ajay said, he mimed wiping a tear when he looked into the room proper. And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gulp</span>
  </em>
  <span> directly at Crypto. The smile that was on his face had faded fast. Crypto looked away, and found something very interesting about the body case of his drone to fix. Then next to him, Anita had stood from their shared seat, and a mild worry at the thought of being alone took him over. He looked up to see Anita, hand in her hair laughing bashfully at something Ajay had said. Makoa was thankfully chiding the soldier too, and not looking at him. He found the strength to stand, walking over to the trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyyy, Crypto! Happy Season Premiere!” Lifeline cheerfully greeted, not too loud, and not too quiet. She was well versed in making the room feel comfortable, Crypto thought. Even his very first match, she was the reason he and Mirage got so far. Crypto looked back at her, echoing her demeanor, “Yeah! Happy Premiere, Lifeline...” He placed his hands in his pockets, grateful for the garment covering most of him. “Happy Premiere, Makoa.” What would have been blushing was now a loud fan inside his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Same to you bruddah!” Gibraltar nodded. If it were any other circumstance, he knows that would have been a booming laugh and a clap on the back. He didn’t dwell on that lackluster greeting for fear of that damn fan noise growing any louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anita, can we chat?” Lifeline nodded off to the side, and Anita wordlessly started walking. Crypto noted her fist clenching out of nervousness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Crypto was alone with Makoa, he found it extremely difficult to look anywhere than the floor, or a vent opening on the far side of the room. Thankfully Makoa spoke up first, he crossed his strong arms in front of him. His voice was low, that same voice that asked him on a date all those nights ago. Crypto found it in himself to look up for that tone. “Hyeon... How have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to answer that,” he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer honestly.” Gibraltar gave him a confident half-smile, it made his fan fire up again. He let out a small laugh and waited for the hackers response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crypto wanted to say everything - recount his entire kidnapping, the change, the prison of that room. He thought of the intense drug stupor, the white hot guilt, his trouble adjusting back to his life. He swirled through everything he’d felt in the month and finally settled on the only constant on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I missed our date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Makoa smiled wide down at him, "I take rain checks."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Feeling / The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoa find a private moment together before the first game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crypto was on edge, but softening next to Makoa, who found small talk very amusing. He swam from topic to topic allowing Crypto to respond only if he wanted to. He was a natural. Crypto figured this talent had grown from years of talking to people as he saved them, and he felt very much that he was being rescued. Once Makoa had paused, though, Crypto felt a question consuming his mind. He had to let it out, and so he did: “You… When I told you I’d been taken… You said that you already knew.” He watched Makoa’s face change from a pleasant grin to something that looked pained. He exhaled a breath that started shaky and steadied out. He looked Crypto in his eyes, and he felt the optics click into focus as he looked back. “I was worried. But Ajay...” He turned away to look at the medic, and leaned in </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close “She found out first. And she told me.” His voice was a whisper, and dripping with guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoa gestured to a hallway just out of the way enough for them to get some privacy. Crypto led first, with a cursory glance around to make sure no one was watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoa leaned against the paneled wall, crossing his arms in front of him. “Ajay was being trained on how to give… your- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> first aid in the Arena. She saw you in a video Hammond sent her.” Makoa was being extra gentle in the way he referred to what Crypto was now- it was appreciated but still made him want to shrivel away. “They took videos? I was… put under for a lot of it.” Crypto said almost like he was connecting some puzzle “I guess they really could have done anything to me in there.” Makoa smiled an unsure smile. He was obviously having trouble gauging exactly what would best help Crypto’s mental state. Cautiously, he continued, and his tone told crypto that he had so much to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once I heard about Anita getting the same... </span>
  <em>
    <span>work done</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I knew where you were being kept. I tried to pull strings, y’know? to go to see you both.” He swiped a hand along the back of his neck, holding it there and deflating a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what they told me? That your procedure was not ‘having the optimal results’. I thought you were comatose or- or somethin’. Then the Game Officials brought the book down on me - said they’d pull my sponsors if I made another trip to the facility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’d let them hold that over me.” He huffed, “I tried again. Then they said they’d pull yours, Anita’s, and Ajay’s.” Makoa’s voice almost wavered, but… that's impossible. He’s Makoa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They threatened you like that?” Crypto was barely keeping his anger lidded. He looked up into Makoa’s face, studying it for any trace of rage that he should rightfully be showing. He just shook his head, smiled and stared back. “Ajay… Bangs… they both need that money… I stopped tryin’. I’m sorry Hyeon.” Shrugging those broad shoulders, brought Crypto’s mind to a boil. He slammed a fist into the nearest wall, a loud clanging noise echoing through the metal plated hall. “They can’t do that. THEY CAN’T.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey, bruddah-,” Makoa attempted a comforting tone, but it got lost in Crypto’s racing mind. <em>They take everything. Past, present, future: all free to be ruined by the Syndicate</em>. He clenched his fist, barely registering the creak of the metal joints. Then Crypto… felt something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoa had his hands wrapped around Cryptos fist. He forced his mechanical fingers to unflex, and relax. All the while though, there was an electric feeling. It seemed like the sensors in the material were picking up every pulse, every tingle, every firing nerve in Makoa’s skin. Crypto gasped, and froze. It snapped him out of seeing red. He looked at Makoa with wide eyes, blinking in disbelief. “I can feel that.” He squeezed Makoa’s tattooed hand, and when he squeezed back, a new flood of electricity shot up the robotic arm. “Makoa, I can f-feel that.” He brought their intertwined hands up to his field of view, not wishing to break eye contact with the man. “I haven’t felt… anything in…” He chose not to continue that sentence. “I didn’t know I could...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyeon.” Makoa sounded concerned, but Crypto was having a hard time breaking from the sudden surprise enough to feel anything other than excitement. “Hey, y’knowwhat? You can hold it as long as you like.” Makoa’s cheeks flushed at this and he held crypto’s gaze. Crypto finally realized that he was essentially holding the man's hand like a life raft, eased up on his grip. “Oh I’m sorry i just…” he didn’t let go though- not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any false excuse he could have come up with was cut off by the familiar sound of the announcer instructing the Legends to board the dropship. They both looked at the closest speaker as if it was an enemy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoa patted Crypto on his upper arm- he felt that too even if it was dulled by the heavy jacket sleeve. “Let’s go get back to our day jobs, hey?” Crypto felt his upper lip twitch into a smirk. With a broad bright grin back where it should be, Makoa whispered, “Offer still stands.” He said, nodding towards their interlocked hands. “As long as you need, Hyeon. I gotchyu” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a solid final squeeze, Crypto slipped his hand out of Makoa’s and back into his pocket, “&lt;&lt;Thank you&gt;&gt;, but I need to focus. Hard enough to do when you're around.” He let himself flirt just a little, which made his lips curl up - only just realizing that his new jaw allowed him to do so. Of course Gibraltar could make metal bend into a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Legends boarded the dropship, Crypto trailed behind some of the larger competitors as an attempt to sneak through. Skrting behind a few newbies, and Caustic, he successfully got to a corner of the cabin and began to make himself look busy. His trusty puzzle got him through some rough days and nights. Every once in a while Crypto took stock of the room. Makoa was in a far corner chatting up a few apparent fans. Bloodhound was propped up against a wall, arms folded. They were standing with - oh no. Mirage. Their eyes met and crypto saw the most uncensored face of confusion mixed with… afraid. Mirage tapped bloodhound on the arm, and gestured to crypto. He could only assume the hunter looked surprised too</span>
  <span>. Crypto had quite enough of being a spectacle - it was somehow more horrible than being subjected to the tricksters jokes. He looked away and took a few steps to become obscured by the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he saw red. And only red. An imposing tower of crimson fabric and grey plated metal strode into the cabin of the ship. It’s head wrapped in a scarf; face pointed, skeletal, blood-red and bone-white. The thing took obvious pleasure in the wave of nerves that pulsed outwards from it. Crypto couldn’t look away. He felt very immature thinking that he should have just kept Makoa’s hand in his. As the robot got the entire Legend pool to stare at him, he continued waltzing in. Straight to crypto. A snarl left his non-moving lips. He saw it sort of dislocate it’s shoulder at the joint, and reach out unnaturally far right to Crypto’s chest, the side where an unwelcome company emblem was etched. The fingers turned into a blade with a metallic *sliiinng* and the robot traced the plating above his heart. The red nightmare’s eyes flickered, turned in their sockets. It spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke, a gravel deep tone, “Hammond still up to their old tricks, huh.” He gave a chuckle from the tinny voice box, “thought they’d know better by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pointed fingers dragged a scratch through the logo. He took his hand back to his side, and walked further into the ship. Like nothing odd just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire spectacle was one thing, but the lingering stares from all 60 participants aboard the ship nearly sent Crypto to take himself offline. They all looked at him. Even Makoa. He wanted to shrink away. But before he could, he felt a pat on his back. He knew it was human the way the buzz echoed through him. Lifeline stood there, eyes locked on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’ know what that was about, but ya okay, Crypto?” Suddenly, he was being treated like an old part of the group by everyone. First Anita, now Ajay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Crypto spoke low, turning to face Lifeline and to ice out the rest of the prying eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Revenant. Newcomer.” She glanced around at the crowd, made a few faces to hint that the surrounding competitors should mind their business. “Ain’t ya seen the news?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crypto thought back to his near catatonic state, where he’d sat in front of the tv with no intention of absorbing it. But he did, he remembered seeing that red demon, spearing through a… what? local celebrity? That was the same robot?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s what’s he doing here?” Crypto had no reason to believe that thing didn’t simply sneak in to thrill his need for spilt blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hammond made sure a that. Slipped him in the roster when he… took care a’ Forge.” Lifeline took a second to meet crypto’s eyes, an exceedingly difficult task now that he felt like he was too noticeable. He met her gaze as she curled her tiny hand around his bulky forearm, “they seem to do what they want, yuh?” She gave it a squeeze, and let her arm drop. He was still feeding off the sensation of touch when she started to walk away, “Don’ worry, I gotchyu, C.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘C’ he thought, ‘only Anita calls me that’. He watched her walk away, into the crowd. Crypto let himself ignore his surroundings for a moment, and slip into Hacks’ display. He settled in for some reaction training. It’s been a while since he had to think strategically for a game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the ship had reached the arena, a claxon was sounding- and the teams were announced. Crypto looked to the walls peering at the displays built in. He was with Bloodhound… and Makoa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the jump, crypto had planned to keep his professional distance from Makoa. Refusing to call him by any name, instead speaking generally to the group. “Sniper ammo here.” He looked to the ground while Makoa bounded over to retrieve it. Makoa was cheerful, a measured amount of pleasant, under the radar with his feelings. Despite the unchanging plastic mask crypto now wore- his fan wrrr-ed to life the second Makoa flashed him a smile as a thanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound had found a nice pace far ahead of these two, they knew that Crypto would be flying ahead while Gibraltar wouldn’t be far behind to help if fight found them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meaning that for most of the match, Gibraltar and Crypto were alone, and very close. It was almost every time Crypto ducked into Hack, he emerged with Makoa beaming at him. That fan was becoming a nuisance, and a snitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few fights had gone to their team, they seemed to work well together. Bloodhound could and would push any team, Makoa protected everyone while Crypto kept them informed of their surroundings. Once the latest fight had allowed them to take Harvester, they all finally relaxed for a moment. Well, except for Bloodhound, mentioning something about ammo, they hurried off to one of the winding hallways leading away from the structure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crypto patted his pockets for some shield cells, before anything could be found, Makoa placed a battery in his hands. “Charge up, bruddah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“&lt;&lt;thank you&gt;&gt;  Makoa.” That got a nice big sunray smile out of the fortress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First time having a thing for a coworker?” He whispered low, “That’s the first time you said my name all match.” He clicked his tongue, “there’s such a thing as protestin’ too much, Crypto. Just try to act natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gunshots in their comms was jarring, Bloodhound had become engaged in a fight they hadn’t expected. Crypto sent Hack out their way to attempt some late EMP execution- but the sight he saw was private. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound was kneeling over Mirage, they took their closed fist from their heart to Mirage’s, leaning low, their mask brushed his forehead. “&lt;&lt;Was that kiss?&gt;&gt;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miliseconds later, Hack centered on an enemy target, and milliseconds again, Bloodhound was down, a hundred meters away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crypto we gotta go get em, theyre bleedin out alone down there.” Makoa called to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fight is coming to us -“ Crypto’s warning was cut off by a resounding sniper shot, echoing through his entire body. He vaguely felt Makoa kneeling over him, attempting first aid- then the sparking pulsating torture of a thermite at their feet. He heard Ajay quip through the static, absolutely giddy,“Happy Season Premiere, lovebirds!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Refusal / The Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crypto is sent to a different sort of infirmary, where he finds more out about his new competitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short and not about Gibraltar almost at all lolol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The flashing lights behind his eyes dimmed, and Crypto slid into a dulled state of mind. When he felt himself coming to, he was greeted with an unfamiliar site: an upscale mechanics room. He shook his head to himself. He’s not sure why he thought he would be in med bay- not being even half organic anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The huge vaulted ceilings were lined with ropes of wire and suspended machinery. This place was much better lit than the actual medical rooms, and more organized. Each and every possible tool for patching up anything metal, fiber, or otherwise was lined in neat rows on the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the square room he saw two bustling figures moving about. And past them he saw the things they were hurrying for. The familiar and vaguely damaged Pathfinder. And next to him, on a repair port of his very own was the nightmare, Revenant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Look! It’s Crypto! Hi Friend!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’re awake, wonderful.” Revenant's voice seemed to rumble the entire room, “Can you make him Shut. Up?” The thing spoke with all the emotion he couldn’t show on his ghastly face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crypto stayed silent, wanting more information to come his way before he too felt the edge of that knife because of some poorly chosen words. The happy robot filled the conversation gap between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How Did You Place, Crypto?” His word rang out cheerful as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure. 4th, 3rd?” He answered, not finding that question too intrusive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An attendant of his own walked up to assess his damage, sizing him from head to foot. Crypto didn’t hold back the sneer at the Hammond emblem on her chest. “Mr Crypto and his team placed second. Damn, so close!” She said in a supportive way that made Crypto roll his eyes. He didn’t want cheers from any Hammond employee. He studied her face closely as she approached him to assess his various marks. His HUD pupped up and dragged a mapping software across her features. Ping! The display returned a result informing Crypto that she was one of the first few attendants from the lab where they took his body from him. The employee photo in his overlay showed a slightly different nose. He vaguely remembered a panic-induced fight and a sickening crunch noise. Looks like he was right to sneer in the first place. She seemed to not care, not be too worried about him. Her bright and cheery voice asked for him to remove his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He said. Not only was he happy to make her day slightly harder by any means… he didn’t like being seen in this body. She’d have to pry it from his deactivated husk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to help asses your damage, Mr. Kim.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve “helped” enough” he said coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her hands on her hips, and shook her head, looking on the verge some kind of parental lecture “Don’t you think you’re being dramatic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her, completely disgusted. “Dramatic?” He parroted. “Get away from me. I’ll make my own repairs. Get out.” He said confidently, sternly. “Unless you want further facial reconstruction surgeries.” He narrowed his eyes at her. Her only response was to slam the diagnostic device in her hands onto the table beside him. She stormed out of the room quickly, and Crypto followed her with his eyes to make sure she left for good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly shot out of his seat hearing the haunting laughter from the corner. Revenant had apparently enjoyed that little back and forth. “Sent her running like a little insect. Not bad, skinbag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I Like The Repair People!” Pathfinder chirped, the small man in front of him replacing the shattered screen on his chest shook his head amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are Path. Free to go.” He stuck the handle of a small screwdriver in his mouth to chew on and without acknowledging the other Legends, he left too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodie! Thanks, Friend!” He called after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an excuse to take both of them in, Crypto noticed the sheer amount of Revenant that was simply not there anymore. He was just half of a body, more of his chest missing than he originally saw. An arm was set to the side, entirely detached. There were ugly black char marks on the tatters of his scarf. Definitely lava. His leg that remained looked utterly mangled. How on Talos would he be repaired? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To quench his curiosity, a different mechanic entered the room typing away on a small device. They kept their distance from the red monster, and instead sat near a hatch of sorts in the wall. Shortly a light shone brilliantly through the cracks in the metal doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crypto watched as the door opened to reveal another Revenant. A second Revenant? Limp and suspended by the neck, this one seemed to be offline as the mechanic piloted it to sit next to the current robot. “If you have a problem with those eyes, I’d be more than happy to remove them.” Revenant called out, burning holes into Crypto with his orange optics. He knew he was staring but, he hadn’t been this fascinated in a long time. He wanted to watch the next steps, but did value his life. He looked away to run his own diagnostics. He was hyper aware of the grain embedded in the joints of his arms, of the chemical burn marring his previously white panels. Unsure if he’d be able to make accurate repairs himself he weighed his options. He was looking around himself noting the equipment. A 3D printer like he used for Hack. He could easily reprint most of the parts he needed to mend- on cue, the diagnostic report had finished and told him exactly the components he needed. And so he began his tasks, high on the fact he had just learned how to do that Hammond workers job in mere minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he heard a guttural groan speckled with static. It was almost a scream- nightmarish and teetering on the edge of supernatural. Crypto whipped around terrified for his life. The noise was already over by the time he saw what had happened. The very essence of the thing that was Revenant had been transferred somehow to the shiny new model. The screeching was the thing coming back online? What exactly made this thing tick? The new model had no coverings and it somehow made it look more terrifying; The skull faceplate arched back to cover his entire head, his neck uncovered showing the mess of tubes and coils leading to his chassis. Crypto pried his eyes away at the right time. He heard Revenant make a noise at the mechanic tending him, who promptly left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He busied himself by removing the plating from his left arm. And though he had no real sensation, his “stomach” churned at the sight of taking himself apart like this. Maybe he could find a mechanic he trusted to do this for him next time, so long as no Hammond employee touched him ever again he’d be satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him his sensors felt a figure that was too close. He cautiously turned his head to see crimson. “Just so you know…” A gravel voice, quiet and close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revenant was there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. Looking somehow, free of hatefulness for just a moment. He stooped low, the mere inches of distance between them uncomfortable to say the least. The low rumbling of Revenants voice box, now clear of any damage, let slip a sentiment he’d never have thought he’d hear from the monster before him: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It never gets easier.” The thing put his claws up to his own jaw, some sort of pliant, soft silicone material. Then those nails dug into his red synthetic skin, leaving open angry slashes behind. “You just get numb. Welcome to your own hell.” He returned to full height and silently slipped out of the room, no attendant dared to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were a strange comfort. Someone else who was just as disgusted with themself… Crypto felt seen. But he also felt that he’d witnessed a cautionary tale. If he continued to chew on this bitter poison, how long until he was no better than that nightmare? As was now habit, his thoughts drifted to Makoa. The Fortress was a beacon: of forgiveness, of positive change. How could he be so drawn to Makoa? When deep in Cryptos heart he knew himself to be a cold and lonely man set on revenge. Forgive and Forget? No. That wasn’t him. But could it be? If he’d tried?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The printer on his left emitted a small alarm notifying that his components were finished curing. As Crypto went into a focus attempting to secure the new parts to himself, he saw Pathfinder approaching him. Since when was he still in the room? Crypto was being sloppy with his security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do You Need Any Assistance?” He questioned happily. Though he was met with silence, question marks played on a loop in his screen. “I’m Well-Versed in Self Surgery!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Crypto stripped the fourth bolt when trying to outfit himself with a new shoulder blade, he acquiesced. “If you don’t mind.” He said defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy! I’m Building Our Friendship! Literally!” Pathfinder essentially pranced to the hacker’s aid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>